memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Liste von Heimatwelten
Andorianer und Aenar kommen von Andoria, welcher um Andor als Mond kreist--Lt.Reed 22:06, 11. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :woher kommt diese information?--06:31, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Aus (3. Season): -Archer kommt nach Andoria (H-Klasse-Planet|Eisplanet wie du willst im Hintergrund ist ein Gasriese zu sehen um den Andoria kreist).--Lt.Reed 06:40, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Korrektur:4. Season--Lt.Reed 06:58, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) thumb|dashier meinst du jaja, das mag ja sein, aber wo wird gesagt welcher der beiden himmelskörper, wie heisst? ich kann mich nur erinnern das trip sowas sagte wie "kurs auf andoria" oder so.--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 06:42, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Kann ja auch sein das der Planet zwei Bezeichnungen hat Andor und Andoria. Es gibt ja auch 2 Bezeichnungen für unseren Planeten einmal Erde und Terra.--Klossi 06:47, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Im Artikel : Auf der Suche-Akt I|Absatz 3|Zeile 2: DER Satz beginnt in der Mitte der Zeile!--Lt.Reed 06:50, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :da wird doch "Andor" in keinem wort erwähnt? oder hab ich was missverstanden--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 07:03, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Also in wird definitiv nur von Andoria gesprochen, Andor wird nicht erwähnt. Vermute mal, dass das zumindest im Rest von ENT auch so war. Was das Bild angeht: Es wird nicht klar a) welcher der (3) Himmelskörper Andoria ist und welcher Andor, b) ob überhaupt einer von beiden Andor heißt, c) ob der kleine tatsächlich um den großen kreist. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, wie das in DS9, TNG und TOS gehandhabt wurde, aber laut ENT ist der Heimatplanet der Andorianer "Andoria", was das aber für ein Planet/Mond ist wird nicht gesagt--Bravomike 07:21, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) is überhaub klar ob der große mit dem ring überhaubt ein gasriese ist? was spricht dagegen das er andoria ist?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 07:23, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) In DS9 erwähnte einmal Kai Winn als es um den Nichtangriffspakt mit dem Dominion ging ob die Föderation Bajor als Nichtföderations Welt genauso schützen würde wie zB die Erde, Vulkan oder Andor. So wird halt die Heimatwelt der Andorianer in DS9 genannt.--Klossi 07:29, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Im Übrigen ist Andor sowieso ein Redirect auf Andoria. Vermutlich ist es wirklich so wie mit Erde und Terra, wir wissen zwar aus Produktionsnotizen, dass die Autoren in der FOlge Die Aenar das oben beschriebene Verhältnis (Andoria als Mond Andors) etablieren wollten, aber es ist nicht geschehen und damit nicht kanonisch.--Bravomike 07:36, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) DENNOCH DVD-Zeitindex 08:58 der Folge --Lt.Reed 07:41, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Für diejenigen, die grad keine DVD zur Hand haben → Dort sieht man eine Eiswüste und im Hintergrund DEN PLANETEN MIT DEN RINGEN!--Lt.Reed 07:42, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Klar, in der Folge wird gesagt, die Heimatwelt der Andorianer heißt "Andoria". Das bestreitet ja keine. Das Problem ist, dass in anderen Folgen die Welt "Andor" genannt wird (z.B. in der oben beschriebenen DS9-Folge und ich glaube auch in ), und damit haben wir zwei alternative Namen. Ob nun aber Andoria ein Mond von Andor ist lässt sich durch keine Folge belegen, auch nicht durch . Auch wenn das Argument mit dem Gasriesen, der von Andoria aus zu sehen ist, wirklich gut ist (war mir bis jetzt nicht aufgefallen): Im andorianischen System kann es ja durchaus mehrere Gasriesen geben, wir haben ja auch im Sonnensystem mehrere. Schließlich sehen wir die Enterprise nicht im Orbit um den Mond (oder den Gasriesen), dann wäre es etwas andere, aber so ist es nicht kanonisch--Bravomike 07:47, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) sorry wenns verwirrend war mein letzter Beitrag bezog sich auf Shisma --Lt.Reed 07:50, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :hier http://ent.trekcore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=81&pos=97 ist der riese im hintergrund zu sehen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 07:51, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) thumb|Andorias karge Oberfläche, im Hintergrund Andor? ::Wie gesagt, gutes Argument, könnte mich fast überzeugen, dass Andoria ein Mond von dem Gasriesen ist (ist schließlich ziemlich dicht dabei), aber auch ein freier Planet kann nahe ran kommen, es könnte ein andere Gasriese sein und ob der dann Andor heißt wissen wir immer noch nicht (ich mag die Idee, aber es lässt sich nicht beweisen)--Bravomike 07:53, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) @Shisma: na genau das meine ich doch.--Lt.Reed 07:56, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Denke mal schon das es sich da um den Mond um diesen Gasriesen handelt und am nächsten kommt wirklich die Heimatwelt mit den zwei Namen Andoria/Andor wie Erde/Terra.--Klossi 07:58, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) @Bravomike: Schon mal so'nen kleinen freien Planeten gesehen, der so nah an einem so großen Planten vorbeikommt? Rein physikalisch is das unmöglich.--Lt.Reed 08:01, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) thumb|Remus ja, es ist auch sehr unwahrscheinlich das sich zwei planeten auf benachbarten ringen so nahe kommen wie romulus und remus--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 08:03, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Und noch dazu haben Romulus und Remus etwa dieselbe Masse. Andoria und der Gasriese haben hingegen ziemlich unterschiedliche Massen. Durch diesen Fakt muss es zwangsläufig eine Beeinflussung geben. Die beiden Planeten werden sich insofern beeinflussen, dass einer der beiden zum Mond des anderen werden muss. --Lt.Reed 08:21, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Wie gesagt, ich bin fast überzeugt und will auch überzeugt sein, aber vielleicht ist Andoria auch unglaublich schwer (was weiß ich, aus was der Kern besteht, und ob er vielleicht irgendwie komisch rotiert) und der Gasriese ist in Wirklichkeit ein Mond des Kleinen! ;)--Bravomike 08:31, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Wie schon gesagt selbst die Autoren wollten Andoria als Mond von Andor etablieren um Missverständnisse zu vernichten. Und soweit ich mich richtig erinnere war der genaue Wortlaut:"we hoped to establish the gas-giant as Andor and the moon as Andoria".--Lt.Reed 08:39, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Die äußeren Schichten des Planten Andoria bestehen aus Eis (recht leicht) woraus soll dann bitte der Kern bestehen um eine größere Masse zu besitzen als ein ca. 4x so großer Gasriese, Bravomike?--Lt.Reed 08:57, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Was weiß ich, war ja auch nur als Scherz gemeint. Natürlich ist es so: Wir können, nach allem was wir sehen, sicher sein, dass Andoria nicht der Gasriese ist, und wir wissen, dass die Autoren der Episode planten den Gasriesen als Andor zu identifizieren und Andoria als den Mond, der um ihn kreist. Fakt ist nun aber leider, dass das nicht kanonisch ist. Ich selbst tue mich immer etwas schwer mit Spekulationen am Rande des Kanons, aber in diesem Fall würde ich vielleicht sogar soweit mitgehen, dass Andoria der Mond des Gasriesen ist, aber damit ist eben noch lange nicht sicher, dass der Andor heißt, und das ist ja die eigentliche Frage. (Anbei eine Anmerkung: Die Diskussion wäre inzwischen eigentlich besser hier aufgehoben, wo das ganze Thema übrigens schon mal diskutiert wurde.)--Bravomike 09:08, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Allerdings ham wir hier bessere Fakten (z.B.Bild Nördliche Wüsten → mit Gasriesem im Hintergrund.--Lt.Reed 09:26, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Das Bild ist gut, nur schade, dass sich der Gasriese gerade so gedreht hat, dass das Namenschildchen "Andor" gerade auf der anderen Seite ist ;) wie gesagt, non-canon--Bravomike 09:30, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::Ich will mich nur kurz einmischen: ich hab die Diskussion durchgelesen: warum wissen wir, dass der Gasriese nicht Andoria/Andor ist? Es könnte ja wirklich sein, dass das System zwei planeten mit Ringen hat. (Und PS: mit der, durchaus richtigen, physikalischen Erklärung kommen wir nich weit. Physik war nie so recht die stärke von Star Trek ;) ) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:39, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Nein, wir wissen aber, daß Andoria nicht der Gasriese ist, einfach weil sie auf Andoria stehen (die einzige Möglichkeit wäre, daß das große Dinge eben kein Gasriese ist, sondern ein mit einer normalen Atmosphäre ausgestatteter Riesenplanet, dann könnte er Andoria/Andor sein)--Bravomike 14:52, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::Alles klar ;) Einmischung vorbei. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:04, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC)